Redemption
by cece1090
Summary: Isabella Swan, a 16 year old girl, has been damned to live as a ghost never being able to move on. After 20 years of loneliness and regret, a small boy finds a way into her life and changes everything; giving her what the world could not-a second chance
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone; this is a story I have had in mind for a long time. The time frame takes place around the 1930's present day and the girl is frozen around 1915 time frame. This is very different from what I normally do, but I find the story line irresistible. So I hope you enjoy, because I enjoyed writing it!

Get up, feed the horses, eat breakfast, practice French, learn etiquette, and practice piano, practice things that no longer do me any good. Practice things that only remind me of the time where I no longer exist, reminding me of the empty void that can never be filled, a loneliness that can never be replaced. I am what people now call a supernatural being, or as some refer to as a ghost but I never liked those names because they never fully show the weight of what I am. I am dead, dead and gone but never really gone. I am stuck completely chained to this wretched house, in the wretched time with no hope of ever being set free. Everyone I loved has died but left leaving me here with only my sister to keep me company. She hates me, she hates everything I am and everything I could not be.

Most people who live here eventually pass and go partly because of all the unexplained noises and incidents. My sister and I try to be discreet but realize we must go on with our damned existence. We try to do our chores like eating, cleaning and such when they are gone to bed or are out. As you can imagine, a family would be hysterical if we ate at the same time as them. Our time is not the same but we can hear them more than anything.

I have only seen a living person once, a small boy and his parents. The boy was not afraid of me; actually he was very curious of me and finally came to the conclusion that I was his imaginary friend. We would play hide and seek in the gardens and I would read to him at night. Thunderstorms were what frightened him the most and would frequently call me to his room to read to him till he fell asleep. Sometimes I would sing him lullabies to lure him into slumber when a thunderstorm was at its worst or when his parents were fighting.

He was a lonely child and had no siblings and his parents were so strict, they hardly ever gave him the love and attention he needed. They did not approve of him having an imaginary friend so therefore Santa Clause was also never condoned or anything pertaining to the fairytale world at all.

The boy grew and still was my closest friend; he was like my little brother who had died centuries ago. They boy reached ten and still remained close to me and would get caught talking to me when the parents could not see me. Eventually they grew tired of his imaginary thinking and told him it was time to grow up. He claimed that I was not his imaginary friend but I was real and in the house and only he could see me. His behavior seemed odd and became worse according to them and finally they had had enough. At age eleven they sent him away to an institution for mental disorders.

My whole world came crashing down that day, my best friend was being stolen away from me. He was the only thing I had left to hold onto and yet he slipped through my fingers just like everything else. I knew this day would come, the day where he would abandon me as well. I guess I just forgot that aspect. Now everything has gone back to the way things were before him.

I focus on my school studies harder and can speak French fluently and wish I can learn more, but seeing as I cannot leave my property to obtain more books I cannot. I read Pride and Prejudice every fall and Wuthering heights every Christmas. Those are my two favorite novels and I have read them so many times the binding has started to fall. I write even more piano pieces and play till my fingers bleed. I work my garden till everything I envision is perfect and sit in the scooped branch at dusk waiting for the day he would return. At sixteen years old, I imagined myself at a finishing school engaged to a wealthy man and soon to be married; not like this. I did not see me frozen at this age in total damnation and loneliness with my happiness dependent on that eleven year old that would probably never return and even if he did, would not see me.

Every day was the same, tragically the same. I hate my life, well nonexistent life, completely cut off from everyone and separated from the ones I love. They all lived, married, fulfilled their dreams, had children, and died peaceably in their old age.

The boy's parents had left earlier today arguing as they walked out the door. I did not pay attention because all they ever do is argue and I do that enough with my sister. I decide to go to my garden and read Wuthering Heights early because I have nothing else to do and so when they return, I will not have to listen to their constant bickering. I grab my book and slowly make my way down the stairs and walk out the back door.

The path to the garden is somewhat long but very beautiful considering it is always spring in my time. We have cherry blossoms everywhere lining the path to the gateway. I push the gate open and make my way to my favorite tree. I climb up carefully because I don't want to ruin my white dress that I am wearing. It happens to be my favorite and for some odd reason I felt an overbearing need to wear it. I settle in the branch and start to read and soon become engrossed by Heathcliff's love and passion for Cathy. It could be hours that have passed me by I would never know it.

Suddenly a noise comes from outside the gate and I hear two males speaking along with a woman. I immediately recognize the two of the voices that I know belong to the boy's parents. The gate soon opens and I see the parents walk in along with a boy who appears slightly older than I. He is quite handsome with dark curly hair, crystal blue eyes and a very tall, muscular physique. I am drawn to him and have a hard time keeping my eyes off of him. I wonder who he could be? I think to myself with a twinkle in my eye.

"Well, Son it's good to have you back. Your mother and I will be waiting inside if you need anything." The father spoke confidently with a smile on his face.

"Yes, so good that your home with none of this make believe 'friend' nonsense. Now we can finally be a family!" The mother spoke sweetly clearly referring to her son's past mental problem which happened to not be mental at all.

"Of course Mother, I see that when I was younger I was just lonely, but I am a man now. I hope to get into a fine medical school soon." He speaks with the most intoxicated voice I have ever heard.

"That's my boy! Well dinner will be ready soon, so don't be too late." The father responds while taking his wife's hand and walking back through the gate.

So, after all these years he did return. My awful wait was over. My best friend came back and finally I do not have to be alone anymore. Except he said he was cured, that the institution had cured him. His parents would be devastated if I ruined their family again, if I ruined him. I decide that staying far away from him is the only option so he can continue his life, his life without me. Life tends to do that anyhow, it just all goes on without me.

Suddenly my position goes unsteady and my book falls just as he turns to leave. He hears the noise and slowly turns looking towards my tree and sees it. He slowly walks over to it and picks it. Maybe if I stay completely still he'll shrug it off and go. But, of course, he doesn't and I see his beautiful eyes go wide as he reads the title. His body freezes and looks as if he has gone into complete shock. I suddenly quit breathing so maybe he won't hear me. Who knows, maybe after all these years of separation, he won't be able to see me. His body then starts to function and to my horror he starts to look up. He looks up to the nightmare that is going to ruin him, and ruin him forever. He sees my body as I am laying my back against the tree with my legs on the branch. His breathing hitches as he pierces into my equally shocked violet eyes.

"Isabella." He breathes out.

For some odd reason I feel as if the world opened up to me because he simply remembered my name, and yet I cannot shake the fact that he said my name as if his dreaded nightmare came true.

"Yes Edward, I am still here."

So, tell me what you think! So please review!


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Sorry, forgot to put that I don't Twilight and crap. Only the story line!


End file.
